The edge
by Liroruco
Summary: Something's grong with Iwaki, is it something bad? Or is it something that could change their life together? When Katou tries to go back to their normal life.
1. The beginning

Hello, my sweet readers. This is my third fanfic, but the first in english (because I can see that the most of my readers speak english) so if you like/dislike it, make a review. I'll wait for it, not too much but, I'll gonna wait.

This story is inspired in one of the problems of have a relationship with someone older. I'm not gonna tell you which is, so if you are interested, **_read_**_._

This work it's based in Youka Nitta's manga "Haru Wo Daite ita" (_"He hagged hooker"_).

* * *

**Katou side**

Lately, Iwaki has been strange, not like, the usual _strange,_ but like a _don't-come-too-near-of-me _kind of strange. It makes me act nervous, and erratic while i'm working.

-Iwaki- I was calling him around the house. When I come back from work I couldn't see his car parked in the garage.

I have to find him. I did it, he was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. I was about to go and hug him but I wanted to know what he was doing.

-...Hmm...- He pronounced, touching his face and a part of his neck with his left hand. His gaze was serious and icy, he was disgusted about something.

"What he's..?" I thought.

He broke the glass of the mirror with a punch. Staring at the broken mirror, he made the saddest face I ever seen.

"Why?"

* * *

I decided to leave him alone and I went to the kitchen and sat in front of the refrigerator. "Why he did that?" Suddenly Iwaki enter to the kitchen and saw me, -What are you doing?- he ask with a puzzled look.

-Nothing- I said.

-Then move. I'm hungry- He gave me a slow kick and I got up and go to the table. -Oi wanna eat with me?-

-No thanks-

He opened the door and start to scan the interior of the refrigerator while he move his ass unconsciously.

-Iwaki-san...- I was staring right to his ass.

-Mmh-

-Why are you so weird lately?-

-Weird? Me?-

-Yeah you-

-I'm not weird- His eyes went cold.

-Hmm... More important...- I whispered. -Would you stop doing _that?-_

-Doing what?-

-That-

-I don't stop if you don't tell me-

-Moving your...-

-My...?-

-Moving your... your...- I knew that if I say it he is going to get mad.

-C'mon!-

-Your... ss...-

-I don't hear you-

-Stop moving your ass!- I covered my crotch. His face was all red.

-... Silly...- Iwaki went out the kitchen.

"That's a weird reaction" I thought.

My crotch was throbing, "Left me alone in _this _kind of condition... That's mean" I started unziping my pants, touching that place slightly over my underwear, while imagining what could happened if Iwaki stayed here. With me.

-Ngh- Maybe, he would kiss me passionately. Or he could hug me and say he loves me. Or would start licking my erect member before ride it. "I'm such a pervert" I said to myself.

My caresses don't give me any pleasure anymore, I stopped my handjob. -Shit- The image of the broken mirror appeared in my mind.

"I'm preoccupied"

* * *

**So! This is the end of the first chapter! A little short but, doesn't matter, right? And it's dedicated to Poopoo16 **

**I take my time writing, so please, please, don't rush me. Please.**

**This is all for today! Read, enjoy, and comment~.**

**~Bye Bye~**


	2. In work

HI! How you are you?

I have something to clarify: This story depends more in your imagination than in the details.

So, again, read, enjoy and comment.

* * *

**Katou side**

-Shit-

Its been a long week since the event of the mirror had passed. Iwaki has not changed from his weird condition.

Hitting my head with my script I looked to the TV in my dressing room.

"_I'm with one of the most famous persons of Japan, the ex AV, best actor and producer, Mr. Iwaki Kyosuke!"_

_"Hello"_

_"Finally we have the honor to meet you, so, how do you feel with the audience and the people of the program?"_

_"Haha, I'm fine with it. It's been a while since I been on a interview"_

_Fine _he said, I knew that he's not _fine, _I thought. "This morning you woke almost screaming, and now you're just _fine_? Liar, of course I'd lie about that too but..."

I give a look at the script in my hands. -I need to memorize it-

_"Mr. Iwaki, there are actually, rumors about you"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like, you are having an affair"_

_"What?!"_

-What?- I said, looking at the TV again.

_"Is it true?"_

_"No!"_

I don't wanted to hear anymore. "An affair? Seriously? He can't do that"

Someone knock the door, -Katou-san, the director is calling you-

-I'm going rigth now!- I tuned off the TV.

"Not to me"

* * *

-You don't read it?! Useless kid! Don't show infront of me before you READ and MEMORIZE THIS script!- The director was obviously furious.

-Yes, I'll do it-

"Damn" The director sent me to home. This day is getting _better._

I was in my way to my dressing room again. An acress appear beside me, -Katou-san~- she press her body against my arm.

"S woman" I said to myself.

-You're alright?~- Her tone was stupid, -If you don't I can... Do something?~-

-Just go away-

-Why?-

I let go and left, leaving her alone. Rapidly I enter again in the small room. "This time I'm going to read it"

While reading, I bumped into a pair of lines:

_-/You're having an affair?/- She asks temerously._

_-/That's not of your busines/- His answer was cold._

"Its happening again"

-Fuck...- I throwed the script to the floor.

* * *

**This is the end of this chapter. Do you like it?**

_**Poopoo16, it depends in your concept of logic.**_


	3. Conscience VS Himself

Hello, this time, I've been thinking, the slight thing about popularity and I have to say: I'M FINE WITH MY CURRENT READERS, SO THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM FROM ME.

Heh, that's all, I needed a release.

* * *

**Katou side**

Shit, shit, this it's going from bad to worst. Yesterday Iwaki told me that he's moving to the guest room. Shit, shit, shit, I'm already hysteric and I don't know what to do, shit, shit.

I'm alone in _our _room, lying in the bed while feeling like, as already said, shit.

"Oh, why?"

He said that so coldly, "_I'm going to the other room, you're not allowed to approach there until new notice". _He's gaze was... Ah, fuck, can't describe it.

I hate this.

*Affair*

"Stupid conscience"

*Affa~ir*

That horrible word make echo in my head. "He. Can't. Be. Cheating. On. Me. He can't. He wouldn't".

*And if he really can do it?*

"Shut up"

*He can do it*

"Shut. Up"

*He is*

"Shut..."

*Chea-ting*

"Shut"

*On*

"Shut up!"

*You*

-Waahh! Just shut up stupid brain!-

_*Just shut up stupid brain!*_

-Shit!-

_*Shit, _my ass*

"Stupid"

*I'm your brain after all~*

Ah, I can't believe I'm fighting with myself. So stupid. And I'm going to be late because of thi... STUPID STUPID STUPID!

I got up and tried to put on my clothes _fast_.

-Shit shit shit shit shit...-

Iwaki opened the door slowly, -Katou what would you...?-

I runned out of the room, -I'm going to be late~!- I was already in the middle of the stairs.

-...Being late, in your free day?!-

"Oh shit" I thought and sliped like water.

*Idiot!*

"Enough"

Iwaki was seeing me from upstairs, -So, want to do something together?-

-Hmm, I want to do _so_ _many _things with you-

-I don't mean that, asshole!- He was blushing. I love when he blush!

-Aww, that's a shame- I pouted.

*A real shame*

-It's not of your business-

-What?-

-Nothing Iwaki, hahaha-

* * *

**Sorry for the beginning. Anyway, this chapter is shorter than the others, obviously.**

******So! Iwaki is not the only weird lately, also Katou!**

**Let me introduce you the _inner _Katou!**

***Hello there!~* ****I love inner's. We're going to see the _inner _Iwaki in the future too! *****REALLY?!***

**I'd like to do: three chapters of Katou, three chapters of Iwaki, so, I do it or not? I _really _need opinions, so send me a PM. Obviously if you like to.**

**Cof cof, I've been bussy in this weeks so this it's all for today. Maybe, maybe, this was a little... (How do I put this...) poor, in my point of view. (If it is poor for me, how it would be for you? °A° Shit! ¬_¬)**

**Thanks for read, guys! See you all, later~!**


End file.
